The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus plant, botanically known as Plectranthus hybrida (Family Lamiaceae), hereinafter referred to by the name ‘P000607’.
The new Plectranthus, ‘P000607’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gert Johannes Brits, in Stellenbosch, Republic of South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to improve upon the Plectranthus varieties currently available, such as the cultivar ‘Edelbau’ (unpatented) by developing a Plectranthus variety with a more compact growth habit, larger flowers and improved vigor. The new Plectranthus originated from a hybrid backcross by the Inventor between a proprietary selection of Plectranthus named ‘F1’ (P. saccatus×P. hilliardiae; unpatented) and a proprietary selection of unnamed Plectranthus hilliardiae (unpatented). The parental cultivar, P. hilliardiae, has a compact plant habit, large elongated leaves, purple veined leaves on the underside, and a narrow, elongated flower tube. The parent cultivar P. ‘F1’ has a tall, straggly plant habit, the leaves are not elongated, green leaves on the underside, and large, wide flower tube, largest flower in the genus.
The new cultivar has been produced only by vegetative propagation (cuttings). The Inventor selected the new Plectranthus cultivar from the progeny of the above cross in 2001 on the basis of its compact growth habit; larger flowers and increased vigor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated in 1999-2001, has shown that each of the progenies exhibit characteristics identical to the original plant. These characteristics have been shown to come true to form through many generations of asexual propagation under commercial production conditions in Nr. Lyndelse, Fyn, Denmark. The present invention has been tested under lighted greenhouse conditions and for keeping quality in a consumer environment, but may differ in various aspects if grown under different conditions.